Yours Truly,
by channifan
Summary: Chapter 2 up! Chanyeol yang mencoba mengingat masa lalunya dan Kris yang berusaha mencari belahan jiwanya. KrisYeol - Angst - Warning! : Depression, BL, Child Abuse, Domestic Abuse, Mpreg, DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Seperti biasa Chanyeol terjaga dari tidurnya bahkan sebelum matahari menampakan dirinya di ufuk timur, memastikan bahwa ia tak membangunkan sosok yang kini tengah tidur di sampingnya, Chanyeol berjalan keluar kamar dalam diam.

Hal yang pertama ia lakukan adalah membangunkan buah hatinya yang tidur di kamar terpisah dengannya, kamar itu sama sekali tidak berkesan kamar untuk anak-anak sama sekali tak ada gambar lucu di dinding atau mainan yang menghiasi kamar itu. Chanyeol sendiri tak habis pikir kenapa suaminya sama sekali tak mau memanjakan anak mereka bahkan terkesan menghindari anak itu, padahal Sehun adalah anak penurut yang sangat manis dan tampan.

"Bangun sayang sudah pagi!" katanya seraya menggoyangkan tubuh buah hatinya yang baru menginjak umur lima tahun itu, Sehun adalah anak tidak banyak tingkah, anak itu langsung terbangun dan mengerti apa yang harus dia lakukan tanpa mengumankan apa-apa. Kadang Chanyeol berharap Sehun memiliki kepribadian yang lebih ceria, atau sedikit nakal seperti anak-anak seusianya dan tentunya mau berceloteh tentang teman-temannya maupun harinya di sekolah, namun Sehun selalu memilih untuk diam.

Chanyeol sedang menyiapkan sarapan di meja makan, ketika merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, "Selamat pagi sayang," ucap orang itu sembari mengecup pipi tembam Chanyeol, entah mengapa setiap pelukan maupun kecupan dari orang yang tak lain adalah suaminya sendiri selalu terasa salah bagi Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol tahu lebih baik ia memasang wajah tersenyumnya dan membalas perlakuan suaminya, karna Chanyeol tahu betul apa yang akan terjadi jika ia mencoba menolak atau menujukkan ketidaksukaanya. "Selamat pagi juga sayang," balas Chanyeol dengan senyuman palsu di wajahnya. Namun tiba-tiba lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu menggengam erat pergelangan tangannya dan membalik tubuhnya hingga kini Chanyeol bisa melihat tatapan tajam lelaki di depannya. "Aku senang kau masih bisa bersikap manis di depanku, seolah-olah aku tidak tahu sikap jalangmu di belakangku," ujar lelaki itu dingin.

Chanyeol hanya bisa mengernyit tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud suaminya, "Jangan berpura-pura, aku tahu kau mengoda guru baru itu, kan?" tuduh suaminya yang mempererat cengkraman tangganya, Chanyeol yakin itu akan meninggalkan bekas, namun bekas luka dan lebam bukan hal baru bagi Chanyeol.

"Tidak, tempo hari ia hanya menanyakan tentang kondisi Sehun kepada ku," bela Chanyeol. Suaminya menatapnya penuh selidik, dan Chanyeol tak bergeming lagipula Chanyeol memang tak berbohong, guru baru itu hanya penasaran kenapa Sehun sama sekali tak mau bicara padahal dalam catatan kesehatannya anak itu sama sekali tak memiliki cacat fisik.

"Baiklah aku percaya padamu kali ini, namun lain kali jika aku melihatmu dekat dengan pria lain, kau tahu sendiri akibatnya," ancam suaminya. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan suaminya, tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan suaminya, ia tahu itu akan selalu berakhir buruk.

"Hari ini biar aku yang mengantar anak bisu itu," ujar suaminya dingin, hati Chanyeol berdenyut sakit, walaupun ia tahu suaminya memang bukan tipe ayah yang perhatian dan lembut namun jujur menyakitkan mendengar suaminya menyebut anak mereka dengan nada seperti itu.

* * *

"Sudah lama menunggu?" ucap seorang wanita dengan wajah yang mengingatkannya dengan orang yang sangat Kris kasihi.

"Belum noona, aku baru saja sampai," ujar Kris. Wanita di depannya pun meletakan tas nya dan meposisikan dirinya duduk di kursi di depan Kris.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Yifan?" tanya wanita itu, kakak ipar Kris itu memang lebih suka memanggilnya dengan nama Tiongkoknya.

"Relatif baik, bagaimana kabar Yoora noona dan sekeluarga?" tanya Kris balik.

"Baik, Jackson semakin nakal dan hiperaktif, ia sangat mirip dengan Chanyeol waktu kecil," jawab wanita yang bersuamikan orang barat itu. Mendengar nama Chanyeol seketika menghapus senyuman di wajah Kris, seandainya Chanyeol masih di sisinya.

"Ternyata sudah enam tahun Yifan," ujar Yoora menghela napas, "akhirnya kami sekeluarga sudah mengikhlaskan kepergian Chanyeol," lanjutnya.

"Chanyeol belum mati noona," ujar Kris dingin.

"Jika dia belum mati pasti dia sudah kembali, Yifan. Enam tahun sudah cukup lama bagi ku untuk meyakinkan diriku bahwa ia telah pergi, walau jasadnya belum ditemukan. Ibu juga sangat sulit menerima bahwa mungkin putra kesayangannya telah meninggal namun akhirnya beliaupun bisa menerima kenyataan. Kami menyadari bahwa kita yang masih hidup harus tetap melanjutkan hidup," ujar Yoora panjang lebar.

"Aku yakin Chanyeol masih hidup, mungkin dia hanya tak tahu cara untuk kembali," ujar Kris kukuh dengan keyakinannya.

"Kau sudah berusaha semampumu Yifan, mungkin ini saatnya kau merelakannya pergi, kami tidak keberatan kalau kau mencari pendamping hidup baru Yifan, kau masih muda, jalan hidupmu masih panjang. Namun, jangan khawatir kami masih akan tetap menganggapmu sebagai keluarga sekalipun nanti kau sudah menikah lagi," jelas Yoora.

"Terima kasih noona, tapi aku tidak akan menikah lagi, aku yakin suatu saat Chanyeol pasti kembali dan aku akan tetap setia padanya hingga saat itu," ucap Kris. Yoora sebenarnya takjub dengan kegigihan Kris yang bahkan belum menyerah mencari Chanyeol hingga saat ini, namun menurutnya ini sudah saatnya pria dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata itu merelakan kepergian Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuan noona menyuruhku datang kemari?" tanya Kris mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Yoorapun mengambil secarik amlop dengan kertas yang sudah mulai menguning dari dalam tasnya.

"Kau tahu betul bahwa Ibu sebernarnya sama keras kepalanya dengan dirimu dan bersikeras bahwa Chanyeol masih hidup, bahkan ia sama sekali tak mengusik benda-benda di dalam kamar Chanyeol yang ia tinggalkan sebelum malam tragis itu, karena ia yakin suatu saat Chanyeol akan kembali," ujar Yoora yang tampak bimbang melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Lalu?" sela Kris.

"Namun, akhirnya Ibu menyadari bahwa setelah enam tahun, beliau mulai bisa menerima bahwa mungkin Chanyeol tidak akan pernah kembali, dan menyimpan barang-barang Chanyeol seperti itu juga tidak akan membuat suasana hatinya tenang karena ia akan selalu teringat kepada putranya itu, akhirnya kemarin Ibu memutuskan untuk memindahkan barang-barang Chanyeol dan menemukan amplop ini di laci meja kamar Chanyeol," ujar Yoora sembari menyerahkan amplop itu kepada Kris.

"Aku tak tahu Chanyeol sudah memberi tahumu perihal hal itu atau belum, namun kupikir penting bagimu untuk mengetahuinya," lanjut Yoora.

Kris mengamati amplop dengan kap rumah sakit dan tercantum tanggal di mana kecelakaan tragis yang menimpa Chanyeol terjadi, jadi pagi hari sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi Chanyeol pergi ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan sesuatu, seingat Kris, Chanyeol tidak sakit apa-apa waktu itu.

"Hamil?" kata Kris lebih kepada dirinya sendiri membaca surat keterangan dari rumah sakit itu. Chanyeol mungkin belum sempat memberi tahunya sebelum kecelakaan itu menimpanya, atau mungkin lelaki dengan senyum manis itu sengaja menyimpannya sebagai kejutan _anniversary_ yang hanya berselang dua minggu setelah kejadian itu. Kris tidak bisa menahan air matanya mengetahui bahwa ia tidak hanya kehilangan Chanyeol namun juga calon buah hati mereka dalam kecelakaan itu.

"Yifan kau baik-baik saja?" ujar Yoora khawatir sembari mengelus tangan Kris lembut yang bergetar membaca surat itu.

* * *

Chanyeol menatap bayangannya sendiri dengan sedih, ah dia bertambah kurus, suaminnya tidak akan menyukai hal itu, ia akan dianggap tidak becus mengurus dirinya sendiri. Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol telah berusaha, berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menjalani hidupnya dengan segala tekanan dan siksaan batin maupun fisik yang terkadang ia dapat dari suaminya itu. Terkadang Chanyeol lelah dan tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa terjebak dengan kehidupan rumah tangga seperti ini.

Chanyeol telah berusaha mencintai suaminya, namun tidak bisa, ia selalu merasa ada yang salah dengan hatinya, ada perasaan tidak seharusnya ia berada di sana, apalagi setiap melihat wajah buah hatinya yang selalu mengingatkannya kepada seseorang yang Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu siapa. Chanyeol sudah berusaha mengingat kehidupannya sebelum semua ini, tapi tak ada satupun hal disekitarnya yang dapat mengingatkannya kepada hal itu.

Bagaimana bisa ia menikah dengan suaminya saat ini? Yang Chanyeol tahu, suaminya selalu berkata bahwa dirinya beruntung karena seorang dokter yang terhormat seperti dirinya mau menikahi Chanyeol yang sebatang kara dan tak bisa apa-apa sehingga hanya menjadi beban. Dan itu benar-benar membuat Chanyeol merasa tidak berguna dan tak tahu diuntung, ia tahu suaminya selama ini bekerja keras untuk keluarga kecil mereka, sementara Chanyeol bahkan tak memiliki pekerjaan tetap.

Chanyeol merasa ia istri yang buruk karena bahkan ia tak bisa mengingat kenangan mereka berdua sebelum kecelakaan yang menimpanya sebelum Sehun lahir dan tidak bisa membuka hatinya sepenuhnya untuk suaminya sendiri tak peduli semua yang telah laki-laki itu perbuat dan korbankan untuk dirinya. Maka dari itulah Chanyeol bertekad akan membuat suaminya bahagia dan tak akan menentang apa yang suaminya lakukan kepadanya walaupun terkadang itu menyakitkan termasuk sikap suaminya terhadap putra mereka. Karena itu pantas untuk istri tak berguna seperti dirinya pikir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mencoba memutar kenop pintu rumah mereka, namun rupanya pintu itu terkunci. Chanyeol menghela napas, rupanya suaminya mengunci di dalam rumah sebelum mengantar Sehun, terkadang Chanyeol tak habis pikir dengan sifat posesif suaminya, laki-laki itu benar-benar takut Chanyeol akan meninggalkannya.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik aku membersihkan rumah sampai mereka kembali," batin Chanyeol.

* * *

" _So Sehunie is accompanied by his father this morning_ ," ujar seorang guru taman kanak-kanak menyambut kedatangan salah satu anak didiknya itu sembari mengulurkan tangannya kepada pria yang mengantarkan bocah kecil itu.

" _Nice to meet you Mr. Kim, I believe this is the first time we meet! I'm Alton Richards, a new teacher here,_ " lanjut guru itu.

 _"Nice to meet you too Mr. Richards, and I'd like to have a **word** with you_ ," ucap lelaki Korea itu, dia akan memastikan tidak ada orang yang terlalu mengintervensi urusan keluarganya. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat Chanyeol tetap di sisinya, termasuk membawa Chanyeol dan Sehun ke belahan benua lain seperti saat ini.

* * *

"Kanada?" ujar Kris bimbang.

"Ya, Kanada, lagipula kau tak akan sendiri ke sana Joonmyun juga ditugaskan ke sana!"

"Aku tak tahu Yixing biar kupikirkan lebih dahulu," ujar Kris pada akhirnya. Yixing hanya menghela napas ia tahu betul alasan sahabatnya mencoba menolak tawaran untuk bekerja di cabang perusahaan baru mereka di Kanada.

"Dengar Kris, aku tahu alasanmu bertahan di Korea demi Chanyeol, kau takut jika ia kembali ia tidak bisa menemukanmu bila kau pergi, tapi percayalah bila Chanyeol masih hidup dan Tuhan menghendakinya kuyakin kalian akan bersatu kembali, lagipula Chanyeol juga punya keluarga di sini, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir. Bagaimana?" tawar Yixing lagi.

Namun Kris masih bimbang, di Korea walau bukan negara kelahirannya namun Korea selama ini yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya bahkan dia menemukan belahan jiwanya di negeri gingseng ini.

"Kanada? Haruskah aku pergi?" batinnya.

 **TBC**

 **Maaf mood saya lagi angst, ada usul buat tokoh antagonisnya ini siapa? Aku sih punya bayangan Woobin, how?**

 **Review Please . . .**


	2. Chapter 2

Kris masih mengingat senyuman manis Chanyeol sebelum peristiwa itu terjadi, kejadian enam tahun yang lalu itu masih terekam jelas dalam ingatannya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik hyung!" ucap Chanyeol setelah memberi kecupan singkat di pipinya.

"Berjanjilah kau akan segera menyusul jika urusan di perusahaan sudah selesai," itulah pesan terakhir yang diberikan Chanyeol sebelum ia pergi ke rumah orang tuanya demi membantu persiapan pernikahan kakaknya Yoora. Chanyeol sangat bersemangat untuk membantu terlebih karena pemuda bermata bulat itu sempat tidak enak hati terhadap kakak perempuannya itu karena ia menikah terlebih dahulu.

Sungguh bagi Kris, Chanyeol benar-benar memeliki kepribadian yang tanpa pamrih bahkan terkadang membuatnya terkesan naif, kadang-kadang Kris takut sendiri jika sifat Chanyeol tersebut dimanfaatkan orang lain.

Seandainya Kris dapat memutar waktu kembali ia akan memastikan kejadian buruk itu tidak akan menimpa orang terkasihnya tersebut dan saat ini Chanyeol masih disisinya dan tentunya bersama buah hati mereka. Sampai saat ini belum ada yang tahu secara pasti apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol dan apa yang menyebabkan kecelakaan itu, yang mereka tahu hanyalah mobil Chanyeol jatuh ke sungai dari jurang yang curam tetapi tubuh atau mayat Chanyeol tidak ditemukan di dalam kendaraan yang rusak parah itu, bahkan polisi telah menyusur sungai itu selama berminggu-minggu namun nihil mereka tak dapat menemukan jasad Chanyeol hingga akhirnya mereka menutup kasus tersebut dan menyatakan bahwa kemungkinan besar Chanyeol sudah meninggal dan tubuhnya terbawa arus sungai sehingga tidak dapat ditemukan.

* * *

"Bagaimana Yifan kau menyukai tempat ini?" tanya Junmyeon ketika mereka melihat apartemen barunya yang perusahaan sediakan selama ia bertugas di Kanada. Ya, akhirnya Kris menerima tawaran Yixing, mungkin pergantian suasana akan membuat suasana hatinya lebih baik.

"Ya aku suka, kurasa aku akan cepat beradaptasi dengan tempat ini," jawabnya singkat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita memilih kamar, aku ingin kamar yang lebih besar," ujar Junmyeon riang.

"Eh, apa maksudmu memilih kamar? Maksudmu kau juga akan tinggal di sini?" tanya Kris agak terkejut.

"Yixing tidak memberi tahumu bahwa perusahaan hanya menyediakan satu apartemen untuk kita, kalau kau mau kau bisa menyewa apartemen sendiri tentunya sepenuhnya dengan biaya pribadi," jawab Junmyeon polos.

"Tidak itu akan merepotkan," jawab Kris akhirnya, entah mengapa ia merasa Yixing merencanakan sesuatu dengan nengaturnya untuk tinggal bersama Junmyeon mengingat ini bukan pertama kalinya laki-laki berlesung pipi itu mencoba menjadi mak comblang bagi mereka berdua. Yang Kris tak tahu apakah Junmyeon juga menjadi bagian dari permainan Yixing ini, jujur saja kalau Kris mau bersikap lebih peka ia akan meyadari bahwa selama ini Junmyeon sebenarnya sangat perhatian dan baik padanya, bahkan orang disekitar merekapun menyadari bahwa Junmyeon memberi perhatian khusus terhadap Kris, namun sayang lelaki itu masih belum dapat menerima kepergian pasangan hidupnya dan memilih untuk setia menantinya kembali.

"Kris apa kau lapar? Mau ku masakkan sesuatu?" tanya Junmyeon setelah mereka selesai membongkar barang mereka dan menatanya di kamar masing-masing.

"Ah, itu akan merepotkanmu Junmyeon lebih baik kita pergi keluar saja untuk mencari makanan hari ini, bagaimana?" tawar Kris.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan sama sekali, tapi kalau itu maumu aku tidak keberatan. Oh ya, aku mau mandi dulu kalau kita akan pergi makan diluar, aku tak mau kalah ganteng darimu," ucap Junmyeon riang kemudian ia kembali menuju kamarnya untuk mempersiapkan diri.

"Mungkin ini bukanlah kencan tapi yah setidaknya aku akan pergi keluar berdua saja dengan Kris," batin Junmyeon senang dalam hati.

* * *

"Woobin hyung," ujar Chanyeol lirih.

"Ya?" balas laki-laki itu dingin kini dia memberikan perhatian kepada pemuda bermata bulat itu.

"Bolehkah aku bekerja di toko buku di dekat sekolah Sehun? Aku melihat lowongan di sana tempo hari dan ternyata aku memenuhi kriteria yang mereka butuhkan, ini hanya pekerjaan paruh waktu dan aku akan pulang sebelum jam 5 hyung, ku mohon hyung ijinkan aku berkerja di sana," jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar berharap suaminya itu mau memberikan sedikit kebebasan kepadanya. Chanyeol hanya menatap suaminya dalam diam, ia bisa merasakan gelagat ketidaksukaan suaminya akan permintaannya.

"Kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini sayang," jawab Woobin dingin. Tidak perlu penjelasan lebih lebar lagi kalau permintaannya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh suaminya itu.

Melihat ekspresi kekecewaan Chanyeol, Woobin mendekati pemuda itu. memanfaatkan perbedaan tinggi mereka, dengan lembut Woobin mengangkat dagu Chanyeol, mamaksa kedua mata bulat itu memandangnya.

"Kenapa huh? Kau tak suka dengan keputusanku?" ujar Woobin mengintimidasi. Chanyeol hanya bisa menggeleng dan memberikan senyuman gugup, "tidak hyung, aku hanya berpikir kalau mungkin saja hyung mau mempertimbangkannya," ujar Chanyeol yang akhirnya menyerah. Jawaban Chanyeol cukup untuk membuat Woobin tersenyum puas, "kau anak baik Chanyeol, aku tahu kau pasti akan menurut apa yang hyung katakan" lanjutnya. Sejujurnya Chanyeol benci diperlakukan seperti ini, Woobin terlalu menggekang dan mengatur hidupnya, dari pada diperlakukan sebagai pasangan terkadang Chanyeol lebih merasa cocok menganalogikan hubungannya dengan Woobin bagaikan binatang peliharaan dan tuannya, dan Chanyeol tidak menyukai perannya dalam perumpamaan itu, ya ia adalah binatang peliharaan penurut yang tidak akan menggigit balik tuannya.

Dan disaat Chanyeol semuanya telah berakhir lelaki yang lebih tua itu berkata, "Jika kau memang memiliki banyak waktu luang kurasa kita bisa melakukan hal lain untuk mengisinya."

Dan seketika Chanyeol mengetahui apa yang dimaksud lelaki itu ketika Woobin dengan tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya, bukan ciuman yang lembut namun ciuman yang kasar dan penuh nafsu, Chanyeol dapat merasakan darah dari sudut bibirnya yang terluka karena ciuman itu, tentunya hal itu tidak menghetikan aksi Woobin. Tangan lelaki itu justru semakin aktif menggerayangi bagian tubuh Chanyeol yang lain, Chanyeolpun tidak bisa menghentikan lenguhan dari bibirnya, ia tahu Woobin akan marah jika ia tidak bereaksi atau bersikap tidak responsif.

Woobin bercerita bahwa ia adalah kekasih satu-satunya yang pernah Chanyeol miliki, namun Chanyeol tidak tahu entah bayangan dari mana atau memang hanya imajinasinya semata, namun setiap kali Woobin menyentuhnya seperti ini, Chanyeol justru membayangkan orang lain, seorang pria tinggi yang tampan, dan jika dia tersenyum, dia akan tersenyum sangat lebar hingga menampkan gusinya namun itu terlihat sangat manis dan sangat lembut berbeda dengan seringaikan suaminya yang menakutkan. Terkadang Chanyeol juga membayangkan pria itu dengan rambut pirangnya dan diwaktu lain dengan ramput warna hitam yang tak kalah menawan, namun seberapa keras Chanyeol berusaha mengingatnya Chanyeol tidak bisa mendapatkan bayangan utuh dari pria itu, ada sesuatu yang hilang, ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya untuk mengingatnya. Namun setidaknya untuk saat ini bayangan pria itu dapat membuat waktunya bersama Woobin terasa lebih mudah. Chanyeol berjanji suatu saat ia pasti akan mengetahui siapa sosok pria itu.

* * *

Kris mengangkat telepon genggamnya yang berdering, ia melihat nama kakak perempuan Chanyeol tertera di situ, "Halo, noona ada apa?"

"Hi, Yifan, aku mendengar kabar dari suamiku bahwa kau di Kanada sekarang?" ujar perempuan itu diseberang telepon.

"Huh? Bagaimana noona tahu?" ujar Yifan heran.

"Kau lupa bahwa Yixing adalah teman suamiku juga? Yah, sebenarnya aku meneleponmu untuk memberi tahu bahwa aku dan sekeluarga akhirnya memutuskan untuk pindah ke Kanada apalagi masa tugas suamiku di Korea juga telah berakhir," jelas Yoora.

"Sekeluarga? Maksud noona dengan ayah dan ibu juga?", tanya Kris.

"Iya, semenjak kepergian Chanyeol dan hanya akulah putri mereka kupikir akan menyulitkan jika kami harus tinggal terpisah benua, apalagi kondisi kesehatan Ayah sedang memburuk akhir-akhir ini. Aku menelponmu untuk memberitahu alamatku di sini, mengingat kau juga sekarang juga berada di Kanada, berkunjunglah sekali-kali ya!" jelas kakak perempuan Chanyeol itu panjang lebar, hubungannya dengan keluarga Chanyeol justru menjadi lebih dekat semenjak kecelakaan yang menimpa Chanyeol, terutama Yoora, Kris tahu Yoora masih menyimpan rasa bersalah kepadanya atas kematian Chanyeol, ia masih mengingat ketika polisi memutuskan untuk menghentikan pencarian terhadap Chanyeol dan berpendapat bahwa kemungkinan besar Chanyeol sudah mati Yoora histeris dan berkali-kali merapalkan bahwa kecelakaan itu adalah salahnya, bahkan meminta maaf kepada Kris kalau saja ia tidak meminta bantuan Chanyeol untuk mempersiapkan pernikahannya, seakan tak peduli dengan keadaannya sendiri waktu itu yang harus menunda pernikahannya sendiri karena kecelakaan yang menimpa adiknya.

"Tentu aku akan berkunjung noona, apalagi aku sudah rindu ingin melihat Jackson," ujar Kris membalas permintaan kakak iparnya itu. Tentu Kris bahagia melihat keponakaanya yang bagaikan duplikat Chanyeol, wajah yang sangat ekspresif itu begitu mirip dengan Chanyeol hanya saja terlihat jelas bahwa anak itu memiliki darah Kaukasian, terkadang membuat Kris sendiri bertanya-tanya bagaimana rupa buah hatinya dengan Chanyeol, apakah akan mirip dengannya atau justru seperti Jackson yang mirip Chanyeol. Kris tanpa sadar kembali meneteskan air mata memikirkan hal tersebut, walau terlihat dingin namun sebernarnya Kris adalah pribadi yang sangat rapuh, ia sangat mudah menitikkan air mata terhadap sesuatu. Dulu ketika ia menonton film romantis dengan Chanyeol, Kris lah yang pada akhirnya akan banjir air mata bagaikan gadis remaja sementara Chanyeol mungkin malah akan tertidur karena durasi film yang terlampau panjang, dan Kris harus membawa tubuh bongsor Chanyeol ke dalam kamar mereka, Kris ingat dulu ia akan menggerutu jika ia harus melakukan itu, namun sekarang ia merindukan masa-masa itu.

* * *

Mata bulat itu terbuka, ia berada di ruangan yang asing. Berada di mana dia? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia bisa berada di tempat itu? Kenapa tubuhnya terasa sakit? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berputar-putar di kepalanya, ia serasa akan gila, kenapa ia tidak bisa mengingatnya? Tanpa ia sadari iapun berteriak, tak lama kemudian seorang pria masuk ke ruangan itu, ia tak mengenal sosok itu, ia ketakutan ketika pria itu justru mendekat.

"Chanyeol tenangkan dirimu," ujar pria itu lembut.

"Chanyeol?" tanyanya bingung.

"Iya, namamu Chanyeol, apa kau tidak mengingatnya?" tanya pria itu kembali, ia pun merapalkan nama itu sendiri, Chanyeol, nama itu begitu familiar dengannya, mungkin benar namanya Chanyeol.

"Aku Woobin apa kau tidak ingat?" Chanyeol memandang wajah pria itu, namun berbeda dengan ketika ia merapalkan namanya sendiri ia tidak menemukan perasaan familiar dengan nama maupun rupa pria di depannya kini.

"Kau siapa?" tanyanya, ia menangkap ekspresi kecewa pria itu dengan jawabannya.

"Aku adalah suamimu," jawab pria itu dan dimulailah dunia abu-abu Chanyeol.

* * *

Sudah sebulan Kris tinggal di Kanada, ia bisa beradaptasi dengan baik dengan lingkungan kerja barunya, akhir pekan kemarin akhirnya Kris dapat berkunjung ke rumah Yoora yang ternyata tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemennya. Dan siang ini Kris mendapatkan pesan singkat dari Yoora bahwa ia tidak bisa menjemput putranya tepat waktu dan meminta bantuan Kris untuk menjeputnya.

Kris memakirkan mobilnya dan berjalan ke lokasi tempat penitipan anak itu, rupanya sebagian besar dari anak-anak itu telah dijemput oleh orang tuannya. Hanya tinggal beberapa yang terlihat bermain diluar namun ia tidak menemukan Jackson di sana. Setelah meyakinkan bahwa penjaga penitipan anak bahwa ia adalah paman Jackson, akhirnya ia dia diizinkan untuk menghampiri Jackson yang tengah bermain di dalam kelas dengan seorang anak yang terlihat lebih tua darinya.

"Uncle Yifan!" anak ceria itu memeluknya begitu menyadari keberadaanya.

"Aku yang menjemputmu hari ini karena ibumu ke rumah sakit dengan kakek dan nenek sementara ayahmu baru pulang nanti malam," ujar Yifan kepada anak itu.

"Apa Jackson menjadi anak baik hari ini?" lanjut Yifan dengan mecubit jahil hidung anak balita itu.

"Ya, Jackson anak baik dan bermain dengan Sehun hyung!" jawab Jackson semangat. Jadi nama anak yang bermain dengan Jackson tadi adalah Sehun, Krispun memperhatikan anak pendiam yang masih bermain dengan balok-balok mainan di belakang mereka.

"Sehun your dad is here!" ujar penjaga penitipan anak dari pintu kelas itu, tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa bocah bernama Sehun itu hanya melambaikan tangannya kepada Jackson dan akhirnya keluar dari ruangan itu, menghampiri ayahnya yang telah menunggunya. Entah mengapa Kris merasa tertarik terhadap anak itu.

"Sehun hyung never talk to anyone but he's a good boy," ucap Jackson.

"Huh? Why he never talk to anyone?" tanya Kris.

"I don't know, Sehun hyung selalu menuliskan apa yang dia inginkan di kertas kepada orang dewasa, tapi Sehun hyung baik dia selalu mau bermain dengan Jackson," jawab Jackson. Mungkin anak itu bisu pikir Kris, namun Jackson mungkin masih terlalu muda untuk memahami itu.

TBC

Cuma mau buat pengumuman aku bikin ff baru tapi yang ini masih kulanjutin kok so Review Juseyo~


End file.
